


The Clock Struck Love

by riverdale_babe



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: Beautiful, Episode: s01e11 Chapter Eleven: To Riverdale and Back Again, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fanfiction, Fluff and Smut, Fun, Love, PLlease, Read, Riverdale, Smut, Tag, Thanks, cheryl blossom - Freeform, choni, idk - Freeform, kiss, now, riverdale tv, to, toni topaz - Freeform, what
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-19 12:31:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14237358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverdale_babe/pseuds/riverdale_babe
Summary: Cheryl Blossom and Toni TopazChoniDo I need to write more?Lol but please just read lemme know what you think, its an interesting mystery/love/romance/drama story





	1. Toni Buys a Present for Cheryl

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE SHARE I WILL SHOUT YOU OUT AND YOUR STORY/INSTA/TWITTER/WHATEVER ACCOUNTS IF YOU SHARE AND COMMENT THAT YOU SHARED   
> as always, leave constructive criticism if you have any, and lemme know what you think! and please leave kudos, i need to know if you like it.

I examined the alluring timepiece. It was extremely wide, around one foot tall, surrounded by sleek, shiny wood that sparkled in the afternoon sun. I brushed my fingers around the edges- it was as smooth as Cheryl’s hair. The dial was a lustrous, metallic brown, with hands that were a glistening gold. The ochre pendulum seemed hypnotizing with its constant movement from one side to the other, especially since it was accompanied by a tick, tock, tick, tock. The glass covering was crystal clear and spotless, as if it were new. This was truly was so appealing to the eye, a beauty beyond wonder. Of course, Cheryl was the first beauty beyond wonder. This clock could be a close second.  
The owner saw me examining it so intently. He walked over as he said, “Five bucks. Five bucks for this beautiful, antique clock.”   
I widened my eyes in surprise. Five dollars? He has got to be kidding.  
“I know this is a garage sale, and things are usually cheap, but isn’t this worth around a hundred bucks? I’m no expert, but even the most amateur of chronographs could tell that this is extortionate. It is an extremely exquisite piece of antiquity.” I said.   
“Maybe, but I don’t really care. My mother passed away two weeks ago, and she always was the one that fixed up this clock. It reminds me too much of her, so I just want it sold. The price doesn’t matter.” he replied.   
“I’m so sorry for your loss…” I consoled sullenly.  
“It’s fine.” he replied. “But are you buying it?”  
“Definitely.” I told him as I took out five dollars from my wallet. “This is the best bargain I’ve ever had.”  
“Thanks.” he said as he grabbed the crisp bills out of my hand. “Do you need any help getting it in the car?”  
“No, I think I got it, thanks.” I replied.   
“My pleasure. Have a nice day.” he said.  
“You as well.”   
I stuffed my wallet into my purse then grabbed the clock as I walked toward my van. Wow, this was heavier then I thought. Nonetheless, I still loaded it into my trunk. I sat down inside, put my belt on, and lifted up my phone to check the time. It turned 12:00 pm just as my new clock started to ring. Dong. I put my phone in the cup holder and started my car. Dong. I heard a loud vroom as my key twisted, but then just as suddenly, the noise stopped. Dong. Again I tried to turn it on, but it turned off again. Dong. After multiple attempts, I decided to go outside and see what was wrong. Dong. I moved my hand to click the button to release my belt, but it wouldn’t work! Dong. I pushed again, and again, and again but it failed every time. Dong. I decided to pull on the strap, so it would become loose enough for me to step out. Dong. To my luck, that was stuck too. Dong. I tried to squirm, but I was struggling to move. I felt paralyzed. Dong. My legs and hands felt like icicles, suddenly freezing cold with chills running up and down my nerves. Dong. I was completely and utterly immovable. Dong. I flailed and writhed for what seemed like an eternity, when just as suddenly, everything started to work. My car turned on and my belt released perfectly. I was shocked. I looked at the time again, thinking I must have wasted around ten minutes just on this, if not more. The screen read… 12:01 pm. 12:01? That’s it? It seemed impossible. I had definitely been there for longer. But I had no time to ponder this discombobulation- I needed to get home to my girlfriend. I missed her already.


	2. Cheryl's Cherry Chapstick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the end is amazing smut almost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLZ SHARE I WILL SHOUT OUT WHATEVER ACCOUNT YOU WANT IF YOU SHARE AND LEAVE KUDOS (and lemme know if you want a shoutout)   
> as always, please leave constructive criticism if you think i need to fix something, i love hearing it! and let me know if you like it by leaving KUDOS please please/  
> love you all

I drove all the way to my house with no immediate problem. Everything in my car ran smoothly. I pulled into the parking space, grabbed the clock, and walked away, locking the car behind me. As I knocked on the door, Cheryl opened it.   
She greeted me with a glare. “Are you serious?” she snapped.  
“What?” I ask, genuinely confused.  
“Really, Toni? We just moved into a new apartment for college, and you already bought a hoarding item to stuff in here? Where are we gonna have space to put our books, and furniture, and other necessary items? I told you to get nice decor, not this old-” she looked the timepiece up and down, “-clock.”   
Just as she says that, our friend Midge, who dorms down the hall, walks past us, seemingly listening in on our conversation. “She’s right.” he says. “That’s a weird, unnecessary clock. It gives me bad vibes.”   
I furrowed my eyebrows together in mock annoyance as Midge walked away. “It’s a nice clock! And this is great decor! It’s not like it’s going to take up a whole ten feet of space- it’s small!” I huffed. “Well, whether you like it or not, it’s going inside.”   
I pushed past my girl and into the apartment. I find a corner in the living room to place it, so I set it there.   
“Perfect. See, Cheryl, it looks great.” I confidently stated.  
Cheryl groaned. “Whatever.” she replied defeatedly.   
“But you look better.” I said.   
She smiled, and her pearl white teeth glistened. “Of course, cha-cha. I always do. One of us has too.”  
I walked towards her as I grabbed her hand. “Hey, I’m cute too.”   
“And hot.” Cheryl added. “But not as hot as me.” Her fingers lace with mine as her other hand runs through my pinkish-brown hair. I lift my arm, placing my palm at the back of her luscious red locks.   
“True.” I agreed. I run my hand up and down her back, moving down towards her ass. “Nothing of mine matches that beautiful ass you have.” My hand moves to her chest. “Or these thickies.” I say, massaging her boobs. Cheryl’s eyes widen in lust. I can tell she is craving more, so I let go of her hand, and I move my fingers, grabbing her butt tightly. My other hand travels under her shirt and through her bra.   
“But those lips of yours…” Cheryl breathed. She moved her mouth closer to mine, and our lips met. I took in the smell of her cherry chapstick as our lips got adjusted to the motion that we had experienced all too many times, her tongue finding mine and my head tilted.   
Just then, Cheryl’s phone rings. She doesn’t want to, but she releases. “I’m sorry babe, I have to go get that.”  
I smiled. “We live together now. We can do this whenever we want.”   
She grinned widely as she went to go pick up her phone.


	3. The feel of your lips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May contain inappropriate content. Not intended for younger audiences. SMUT  
> c

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please.   
> share.

We spend the rest of the day going shopping and setting things up. The nerves that Cheryl had for her first time living in a dorm were extremely prevalent. She wanted everything to be perfect and nothing less- from our furniture to our essentials to our decorations, she was extremely careful and picky.   
At night, after dinner (which was delivered pizza since both of us were too tired to cook anything), we decided to start unpacking all the items we had just bought and putting them in the correct spots. We did so for hours, until I noticed it was getting really late. It was 11:45 pm when we finally stopped and decided it was enough.   
By the time we got ready for bed and headed to our room, It was 11:55 pm. I go to sleep in just my bra and underwear- I was too tired to change. Cheryl comes and sleeps beside me. I notice that she's just wearing a robe. I wonder if she's wearing anything inside. I hope not.   
"Hey babe." I say seductively as I roll myself to face her.  
She holds my hair softly and plays with it. In the dim lighting, it seems that her cheeks are blushing. But I can't tell.  
She leans forward. "I'm so tired." Cheryl said.  
"I'm never too tired for this." I say, and I lunge forward as I kiss her passionately. Our lips move like we're eating each other up, forward and back, side to side, up and down. We are like animals who haven't eaten in days, like men who were stranded on a ship at sea. We are aggressive and craving for more, and more, and more.   
"Mmmm." Cheryl groans as I move on top of her and slowly massage her neck with my mouth. I move my hand towards her robe and untie the string. She lifts her body and I remove her robe. I was right. She wasn't wearing anything. She moves her hand towards my back and unstraps by bra just as I move my mouth towards her boob. I suck on her nipple, slowly biting on it. My other hand is crawling down to her crotch as she takes off my underwear. Her hand moves towards my ass, gripping it tightly. I start to finger her, and her groans get louder. We are two puzzle pieces, coming together in one form of pleasure. She is the key to my lock, and we find oneness in one another. We continue this pattern of embracing our sexual desires, when, suddenly, the new clock starts to ring. I start to feel drowsy from its twelve consecutive dongs. But at the twelfth dong, I heard a shrill, piercing scream that sent chills down my back that felt like millions of spiders crawling across it. I opened my eyes with a jolt and I saw Cheryl get up. She puts on her robe. And I put on a T-shirt with PJ's.  
“Let’s go check it out.” she said, and I can sense that she’s as startled from the scream as I am.   
We walk outside and see a slanted doorway. Assuming that was where the scream came from, since the general direction of the noise was from that way, we walked toward it and knocked on the door. It was Midge’s room.   
“Hello?” I said. “Anyone here?”  
A woman who I vaguely remember Midge calling Ethel walks towards the door, her face enveloped with fear. “She died!” she yelled.   
Cheryl and I look at her, baffled.  
“She just fell, and now she isn’t breathing!” Ethel beckoned for us to come inside.  
Hesitantly, I step inside first, Cheryl following closely behind. We walk through the hallway and into the living room and see a body laying on the floor. Her hair is as black as coal, and her skin as pale as ever.  
I looked at Cheryl, and our eyes met. It was her. It was Midge.


End file.
